User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome to my talk! Click here to start a new discussion. Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! • Archive 1 Daimyō-kai Yes, that would be very helpful. Could you get on chat right now to discuss it? It'd be faster than leaving each other messages. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well i find other characters who didn't have names so i put weird name for them by --Jinie 04:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) um the website i found and posted screen caps of Inuyasha is disabled today http://naraku.us/ you welcome Thank You Thank you Ryoga04. This was my first time doing something like this but does this mean that other people will now it see them? RinxXxSessh 15:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Again Hey Ryoga, Like I said I am new at this and trying to get the jist of things around here. Thanks again for your help. Hey are you a fan of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru Pairing? Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 03:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay Oh that's okay, Each to there own. My full support to you. Talk to you soon - RinxXxSessh 03:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Ryoga, just me again. I was wondering something are you at all familiar with the Inuyasha Video Games? Like, the Curse of the Sealed Mask? Have you ever played them RinxXxSessh 05:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) To Ryoga Since the band of seven is popular, they need gallerys. Ryoga, every wiki has gallerys, Eshier siaw is agreed to have gallerys. Please, talk to Sangio about this, Suzaku removed the band of seven gallerys. Many fans will be disappointed if theres no gallerys on this wiki. by Kikyogirl 18:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay ok i understand by --Jinie 11:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) i so stupid for add too much with grammar issues and i didn't reading warnings by Suzaku and Rowan i put hiatus for Inuyasha wiki Re:Conference (2) Actually, Suzaku thought that since none of it involves policy change, we could just discuss it without creating another Daimyō-kai. Actually earlier, we went through some of the stuff (you can check it out here). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't not like it; I've just never heard of something like that before. I hope the Palpatine thing didn't confuse anybody, I was talking about something else: i.e. what a big page would look if it didn't have subpages. So that wasn't a commentary on your idea or anything.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin Thank you for the information. It's very much appreciated. =) --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Masion Ikkoku Wiki That sounds great. All you need to do is upload the logo so I can add it to the affiliates section on the main page. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Renamed and added to the template. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 04:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Poll I knew I was forgetting someone! It's too late now, though... :( . By the way, Suzaku and I were talking about the next Daimyō-kai. Would Friday work for you (same time as past meetings)? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC)